The present invention relates to a device for the display of products for sale, of the type comprising in combination: two spaced positioning rails and strips forming cross pieces adapted to be secured to said rails.
For the display of products for sale, in particular in large sales areas, particularly in supermarkets, the present practice is to fix spaced positioning rails to shelves or shelving. These rails are generally crossed by strips, and are adapted to receive products for sale, in a manner known per se.
At present, the emplacement of the rails and the strips on a display shelf or shelving takes place by means of various operations of positioning, piercing or welding.
To overcome these drawbacks, it has been proposed to fix the rails directly by gluing, for example by means of a double faced adhesive to the display panels or shelving. However, this technique does not permit ensuring in a certain manner a good position of the display device, such that in case of lack of parallelism between the rails or lack of parallelism between the strips, there results an unattractive display of the products.
The invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks, by providing a new device for displaying products for sale whose rails are adapted to be glued to a display shelf or shelving, whilst ensuring good positioning and an aesthetic display of the products that are for sale.
The invention has for its object a display device for products for sale, of the type comprising in combination: two spaced positioning rails and strips forming cross pieces adapted to be secured to said rails, characterized in that each rail comprises at least one positioning means and at least one snap-in means for a strip.
According to other characteristic advantages of the invention:
each strip comprises an engagement and positioning head relative to a first rail, so as to engage in the first rail and pivot about its engagement head to be indexed on the second rail,
each strip comprises an indexing end adapted to index the strip relative to a second rail before the relative snapping in of the strip relative to the two rails,
each rail comprises a snap-in means comprising at least one configuration forming a mortise and a positioning means that is not coplanar with said snap-in means,
a first rail has a substantially J shaped cross section, and a second rail has a substantially L shaped cross section,
the positioning means of the first rail are located on the small leg of the J section and the snap-in means of this first rail are located on the large leg of the J section,
the positioning means of the second rail are indexing means located on one leg of the L shaped cross section, and the snap-in means of this second rail are located on the other leg of the L shaped section,
rails and strips are shaped in order to: position each strip relative to a first rail, and pivot each strip relative to this first rail to effect an indexing relative to a second rail,
the relative snap-in means of the rails and the strips are shaped to interact only after the relative positioning and indexing of the rails and the strips,
the strips forming cross pieces are adapted to be used as spacing means for the rails for the securement of the rails to a display shelf.